Ruby Rose, the Mad Goddess
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-Training Prodigy, wielder of Crescent Rose, little sister of the boisterous Yang Xiao Long, but what if that wasn't all she was? What If she was the Reincarnation of Asura the Mad God, and what Jaune was the Reincarnation of Death the Kid? Beacon better be prepared for the Mad Goddess & the Shinigami!


Ruby Rose, the Mad Goddess! Chapter 1: Awaken, Asura!

Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-Training Prodigy, wielder of Crescent Rose, little sister of the boisterous Yang Xiao Long, but what if that wasn't all she was? What If she was the Reincarnation of Asura the Mad God, and what Jaune was the Reincarnation of Death the Kid? Beacon better be prepared for the Mad Goddess & the Shinigami!

 _What's up guys, Dark here with the Newest brilliant Idea I've had, it is an Asura!RubyXDeath-the-Kid!Jaune, and a Reincarnation!Fic, now, Ruby's theme song in this will be, Madness in Me, by Skillet, and Jaune's theme will be Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch._

 _Ruby - Madness in Me by Skillet_

 _Jaune - Untraveled Road by Thousand Foot Krutch_

 _Enjoy this guys, I worked hard on it._

 _Begin!_

Ruby Rose was a Nice girl, people can tell this just by looking at her, It takes a lot to make her angry, and I mean ANGRY, I don't mean _Stop teasing me_ angry, I mean _I WANT TO PUNCH SOMEONE IN THE FACE_ angry.

So when a giant Nevermore hurts her sister, by ramming its head into her, smashing her into a pillar, you would expect she would be mad, but when she screamed and ran at the Nevermore with Crescent Rose, it batted her away with a flap of its wing, ' _Why am I so weak? I can't even protect my sister._ ' She thought sullenly, before she felt a pull in her head, and she saw black.

(Ruby's Mindscape)

Ruby opened her eyes, and she looked around, she was in a chamber it had a bunch of Paper Tags on Strings, and some kind of gate further into it(Imagine the room Asura was sealed into), "I bet you're wondering where you are? Aren't you, Ruby?" She heard behind her, she turned around and saw a man with black hair and a third eye on his forehead(Imagine Asura with his red suit on),

"Who are you? & where am I?" She asked curiously, the man chuckled, before saying "You are in your mindscape, specifically, where I reside, as for who I am, My name is Asura, I am the Mad God! I am also known as the Kishin, and Fragment of Death(I made that last one up). Ruby looked at him with stars in her eyes,

"That... Is SO COOL!" She shouted, Asura chuckled again, Ruby then remembered something, "You said this is where you reside in my mindscape, what do you mean by that?" Asura looked a bit surprised, before smiling warmly, "What that means, is that you are my reincarnation, as I lived thousands and thousands of years ago. Now, for the reason I am talking to you, but before we go any further, I must ask, If you got a hold of Godly Powers, what would you do with them?" He asked with complete seriousness in his voice.

Ruby replied, without hesitation, "I would use it to protect my friends, I would even give my life if it meant keeping my friends alive." Asura looked a bit shocked for a minute, before laughing,

"You surprised me there kid, you're the first person to not say, 'I would kill all my enemies' or 'I would take over the world', as a result, I have never passed on my powers before, but I presume it will be painful, and you'll probably change a bit, becoming a bit more like me, do you still accept?" he asked, "Yes." Again, without hesitation.

Ashura smiled, before flicking her on the forehead, and she saw red, and felt like she was on fire, before blanking out.

(Back with Team RWBY)

Yang Xiao Long was pissed, this thing dared to hurt the person that she treasures more than her hair, Ruby Rose, her little sister. She was about to go all _IMMA KEEL U BIATCH_ on that overgrown turkeys ass, before Ruby started emitting a Red and Black aura that formed a sphere with 3 vertical eyes on it, she Immediately became "Big Sister" Yang, as she ran at Ruby, attempting to see if she was alright, before Ruby stood up, and she had changed a little bit.

She had grown a few inches, making her a bit taller than Yang, she was more pale, and she had weird white markings in her hair(Imagine the eye markings in Asura's hair), and a weird scarf, with the same markings as the Sphere of Aura, had wrapped around Ruby's neck, but that wasn't as weird as the THIRD FREAKING EYE in her forehead.

She saw that everyone else in her group had started looking at Ruby, even the Nevermore had stopped and was looking at Ruby curiously. Ruby had opened her eyes, her Red eyes? She didn't have red eyes before, but, then again, she got red eyes whenever she got pissed.

Ruby smiled, and not a friendly smile, this was an Insane Smile, as she looked at the Nevermore with hate filled eyes, "So, you think you can hurt my sister, do you." She said in a creepy voice, before she looked down, and scowled, "*Sigh* I hate not having heavy clothes, but, it'll have to do." before she ran at the Nevermore, without ANY weapons, or any regard for her safety, "RUBY!" Yang shouted

(Play _Madness in Me_ , by Skillet)

Ruby had Ignored her, and jumped, surprisingly high into the air, and kicked the Nevermore in the eye, it screeched in pain, but Ruby just grinned even more, before her strange scarf, had extended, and apparently cloned its ends multiple times, and smashed through the giant raven Grimm's head, and pulled to all sides, causing its head to explode.

Ruby jumped down and looked behind her team, she saw a large Beowolf try to kill Yang, but not before Ruby ran towards it, madly giggling, and having a rather insane looke in her eyes, she grabbed its arm before it hit Yang, and said, "Oh, hello little puppy, what's a cutie like you doing here, sit down, so I can see if you have any injuries." She said with an Insane giggle to her voice.

The Beowolf just glared at her, while snarling, and Ruby's team was looking at her, astounded, what the hell happened to Ruby? Ruby frowned, before she shouted, "I said, SIT DOWN!" When she shouted, Yang, Weiss & Blake felt a massive pressure on them for a split second, and in that second, they saw their visions of their deaths.

The Beowolf stared at Ruby, feeling scared, it bowed to Ruby,as did the group of Beowolves that were sneaking behind the group, officially claiming Ruby as their leader, Ruby looked back, and saw the Beowolves, and smiled, "Aww, so cute~." She giggled, before telling the Beowolves to go and do what they normally did, except they had to answer to her when they were around her, and to not kill any Humans or Faunus, but kill regular animals or other Grimm to satisfy their hunger, they did their equivalent of a nod.

(Stop song)

Ruby looked at her team, to see their jaws on the floor, Ruby smiled, before saying, "Hey~ guys, could catch me as I... Pass... Out~." she slurred as she fell, Yang ran to he, and put her head in Yang's lap, while she ran her fingers through Ruby's hair, _'What the hell happened to you, Ruby?'_

(Chapter end)

 _WHOOO, I'm Done! Did you guys enjoy that, please review, I am getting lonely. See ya guys, Dark Out!_


End file.
